Alphabets
by Zgirl001
Summary: Snippets on each alphabets about the western lord and the miko. R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1 A

A for Arrows

Just a streamlined piece of wood with a knifed edge and she wears them like an armour, barge in to the battlefield to stand tall in the midst of ongoing ordeal. Sesshomaru paused for a minute or so to indulge in a baffled curiosity of her actions. Her elbows were raised and there was this slightest shudder in her frame, a sense of dread swam across the arena. The demon against which the thin wood was pointed at sniffed her panic and smirked, a sly painted in its ugly visage and it marched towards its juicy target.

"Um Inuyasha.." Her voice trailed, looking for a saviour but the western lord could see that his half brother was busy swinging their father's fang like a toy without any perceived target.

Sesshomaru sighed, he thought he could finally witness the greatness of the miko that everyone trumpeted about but he should've guessed that the day wouldn't go as per his plan; (he woke up on his wrong side this morning.)

He stepped in, ready to flick the demon to a side and spare the ugly death of the future girl. But her eyes narrowed, adrenaline spiked and Sesshomaru stilled to take in the delicious spice dancing in the ether. The bow was angled, her target was fixed and there was a loud _boing_ from the string. Her arrow screamed purity and the violet hue from her aura hugged the crafted wood, flying and soaring towards the destined end. It hit the mark and the demon flickered, burned and turned in to phantom of smelly ashes.

He was duly awed.

Word count - 270


	2. Chapter 2 B

B for Beads

He was known for his patience. The cold demon had mastered in the art of ignoring the stupidity that seemed to be going around. Hell! He had been travelling with Jaken and it's just next to obvious that he had a skill to ignore the world whenever he wishes to.

He never took in to consideration, the oozing insanity in his brother. Sesshomaru sighed for the millionth time, his fingers itching with malice to strike the green whip at his loud mouth brother who apparently thought it was okay to indulge with Jaken (of all people) in a new debate giving the word "stupidity" a whole new meaning.

"Inuyasha, would you cut it out?" The miko yelled, the demon slayer sighed and the kitsune smirked.

"Keh, bitch! Make me" He challenged.

The miko glowed with crimson sprouts of anger, her eyes had the same shine that made him drown in awe few days back.

"He will never learn" The monk shook his head and sighed.

"He is an idiot" The demon slayer stated the obvious.

The kitsune giggled.

Sesshomaru almost wished that his brother would have challenged him instead, he would have gladly obliged in making him to shut his trap and they could all live merrily in the solace.

"INUYASHA! SIT" The miko yelled.

And the western lord almost choked seeing the heir of his father kissing the mud.

"Damn beads!" Inuyasha muttered and managed to shut his mouth for the remaining of the blissful day.

Word count -250


	3. Chapter 3 C

C for cherries

Sesshomaru prided himself on his self constraint. He never had a problem of obsession, (except maybe for Tetsusaiga). However the recent events made him almost unsettled.

 _Not_ that he was obsessed.

But the scarlet sphere of sweetened ripe caressed his tongue in a way that spelled heaven. The pulpy little tantalising red teased him, begged for him to bite its content and he dutifully obliged. He almost wanted to imprint an ode for the trees that blessed him with this mass of little fruit.

The miko giggled, he was startled and cursed himself for being distracted.

"Here, take half of mine too" She said and the lord gave a curt nod.

Her loss was his gain.

In the midst of floating in the smallest wonder that managed to wake his euphoria, his eyes shifted to the girl sitting next to him. Her eyes were closed, her lashes smudging her rosy cheeks; her head was rolled back reliving the flavoured reminiscence, the tip of her tongue coated her lips, searching for the remains of the smallest grain buried, hidden in the craters of her seam.

The fruit that was gracing Sesshomaru's fingers was long forgotten. His digits were itching to trace the vivid pattern of her ruby lips that was pouting.

He couldn't help but wonder whether her red lips would taste million times better than the cherries.

Word count -230


	4. Chapter 4 D

D for Dare

The humans were creatures of mystery. That is what the demon lord thought. They needed constant care; they could never sit idle or indulge in tranquillity even for few hours. They were always in steady search for a company so that they could drown themselves in incessant blabbering.

Rin included.

"Kagome, I'm bored. Teach us a game" Rin whined and the fox kid decided to join in the whining.

The miko, of course, graced them with her smile and went on and on about a game with silly rules. Sesshomaru wasn't interested, but his sensitive and ever alert brain picked up the wordings of hers.

The rules were preached, the kids were jumping with uncontrollable ecstasy, even his brother was smirking as if he just knew how to make the miko pay for all her ' _sits_ '.

The monk had an evil sly streaking in his face and Sesshomaru could only wonder on how this pervert was anything of holiness.

The demon slayer had her eyes drooping in what could be defined as worry.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you willing to play this game of 'Truth or Dare' with us?" Jaken asked and the full demon gave a glare that would have scarred the green toad if looks could indeed kill.

"Er, okay" Jaken mumbled and rushed to the group conveying his lord's displeasure in playing a silly game.

"Keh. Okay then I will start. Kagome, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dare" She said, her brows raised in an arch for the upcoming challenge.

"Huh! I dare you to touch Sesshomaru's markings" He said, his arms crossed in a bravado and the lord was stunned. There were collective gasps but the miko had her teeth buried in her lips creating a dip. She walked forward until she stood in front of the tall sculpture of male beauty.

She tiptoed, raising herself in an attempt to reach his face; the gap was yet to be filled.

Never in million years would he be able to answer on why he leaned forward, willing her to touch. Her lone finger traced his magenta stripes, his heart drummed, his eyes closed. The smallest of smile edged her lips, quirking up, colouring her cheeks in hues of pink.

Even after the birth of many days, he could still feel the warmth of her touch in his royal lineage.

Word count – 393

A/N – Suggestions for drabbles are welcomed


	5. Chapter 5 E

A/N : This is for you, Priya 0_0.

~.~

E for Eyes

She couldn't stop the pleasant stinging in her cheeks. Constant blushing took a toll on her.

And why was she blushing?

She couldn't get enough of those honey coloured gaze that seemed to follow her often as of late. Just a subtle dance of his lashes could write poems across the air. The alluring topaz in the gloss of white sheen never failed in luring anyone to drown in to the depth of those diluted tint of mahogany.

And when the rays of persistent glow kissed him with break of every dawn, the iris lighted up the smallest of dark art in the orbs of those auburn rings.

The golden grains shaded his luscious circle that seemed to emit warmth only for her and when she gawked at those for a long time, the hypnotism started, pulling her towards him.

The tawny hoop limned in the seeping luminance that almost willed her down to her knees.

And that's when she felt that the word 'beautiful' seemed strangely unfair for not defining the summer perched in those glimmering pearls.

His eyes were always lit up with a glint, like a night of jewel sewed sky.

~.~.~

Word count - 208


	6. Chapter 6 F

A/N : This is for LoveInuyasha22 *-*

F for flowers

There was a loud slap and everyone winced, except the demon lord, who never lets anything prod him. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and sighed, again.

"Feh pervert! serves you right" Inuyasha snorted and went to bother the green imp again. The kitsune muttered something under his breath, grabbed Rin's hand and was determined to cheer up the demon slayer. The monk looked at the miko with a fake remorse coating him and her shoulders drooped.

"Come on Miroku! When will you learn that girls hate it when you make a pass at them? ", She whispered and kneeled down next to the holy man clad in robes of black and violet silks.

"What would make them happy, Kagome?" He asked, his fingers pulling the stray streaks of grasses from the Earth, twirling them in his cursed finger.

"I don't know, maybe something nice, like flowers?" She said and drifted off to a realm filled with dreams where a certain honey eyed person with the silkiest hair and violet crescent, showered her all day long with softest velvet petals.

The night came in claiming its rightful throne, whispering the dark secrets, but the moon would never rattle about the wanderings of the demon lord in search for the most beautiful flower that would soon be blessed to grace the raven tresses of his miko.

~.~.~.~

Word count 225


	7. Chapter 7 G

G for Glow

The warmth tainted her skin as she soaked in to the horizon's hue of pink and orange dancing with halos of azure. The ocean demon was defeated few hours ago and Rin wanted to play in the laps of waves and tides.

After a menace by Inuyasha on how they were all wasting their precious time and how they should be actually going in search of the jewel shard, they were all tired and finally a fierce cold glare from the western lord shut him up.

If Rin wanted to play, she will play.

The imp snickered, the kitsune smirked, and Kagome giggled.

The hanyou went to sulk in the midst of rocks edging the ocean.

Froth of white pristine kissed the pads of the miko's feet and her toes curled in an admirable shy to dig in to the softest grains of yielding sand. The reclining waves of the saline sea was bathed in paints of golden shadow to drown the sinking globe of luminance, eager to shimmer under the silvery licks of benevolent moon as crystals of richest sapphire.

The Sun, the Moon and the Stars had their own light to emit, to reflect and to share.

But in the eyes of Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome had her own shine, and with every ticks of the clock, she kept glowing more and more blinding the whole world with just her smile.

~.~.~

Word count 235


	8. Chapter 8 H

H for Hojo

The western lord always had a static frozen expression, well except for the days where he had to turn all red when someone pisses him off real bad, but other than that, Sesshomaru's face is always something to awed at and wonder whether it was carved out of a marble stone.

But this day was all together different.

It was different because there was a constant frown etched in his otherwise beautiful face. His brows were furrowed even more than the usual amount and it looked like there would be a permanent 'V' under his crescent.

Jaken got more than the usual stampings, Rin was ignored _a lot_ , and Inuyasha got tired of one way insults and then stomped off with smokes from his puppy ears.

And why?

Because _his_ miko mumbled in her sleep about a male, thanking him for some stupid notes!

The monk was pulled aside and shoved at the nearest trunk when no one was looking and threatened with enough threats that would last years by the lord.

"My lord, I will answer whatever I know" The monk mumbled, a sweat bleeding in his temples and Sesshomaru inquired on the male's name that was slipped from the miko's lips.

"Oh, he is just Kagome's good friend. Nothing else!"

After repeating a series of threats to the monk to keep the bizarre conversation among themselves, the western lord straightened and the frown was finally lifted.

Later that night, Sesshomaru's face was once again carved out of marble, with his lips quirked up and he dreamt of killing a faceless man in the most malicious way (that was usually reserved for Inuyasha) who kept yelling "Yes I'm Hojo, but why are you killing me Oh mighty Lord!?"

~.~.~

Word count 289

Cmon guys! A review would be nice. Pretty please.!


	9. Chapter 9 I

I for Illness

Rin was sick. Her skin was red, pink and it looked unhealthy.

Sesshomaru did the best he could to indemnify the situation. He stomped on the imp.

There. He had delivered the punishment.

But Rin was still sick. She coughed and curled. She sneezed and whined. Her eyes were all puffy, and the light that she usually emits was almost non-existent.

"Oh just cover her in your damn fur and she will be warm and fine in no time" Inuyasha stated and it resulted in a dual of snarls and growls.

"Oh for the love of God!" The monk cursed.

The demon slayer sighed, shook her head and placed wet cloth on the child's forehead.

The kitsune kept pacing and the miko had gone back to her era.

"Kagome would know what to do" The red head kid whined and settled next to Rin. Sesshomaru was this close in asking Inuyasha to bring back the miko from the magic well.

But the wind waved in his direction. It carried the sweet scent of love, joy and purity all bundled up in a single soul.

She came like a hope, hugged the child and gave her a white small capsule that she called as "tablet". She cuddled next to the little human girl, kissed her head and petted her until she dozed off.

The morning was born, birds chirped, trees ruffled, and Rin was up making little garlands for her lord.

Sesshomaru was bemused. The miko was his own little miracle.

~.~.~

Word count 252


	10. Chapter 10 J

J for Jungle

The dark is where the evil resides. The darkest place they have ever travelled was this thick jungle that refused to allow even a grain of light during the day.

The pigments of the palest green from the surrounding leaves turned darker with each passing minute. And when the sky turned into an inky ebon the miko's fear spiralled to the top.

Sesshomaru just couldn't understand the irrational fear coursing through Kagome's veins. Here she was among four demons (including Jaken and Kirara), one half demon, and nestled in the confines of her weird sleeping bag and still she was twisting and turning.

No demon in its righteous mind would attack the West Lord's pack unless it had a death wish.

Lord Sesshomaru was almost displeased at the lack of trust the miko had.

"Miko" He said. His voice was too velvety to her ears, her navel flipped and she turned to drown in the eyes that bled gold. This was the first time that Lord had made a direct reference to her after joining forces and each syllable of his, sent specks of tingles to her.

"Hmm?" She hummed, afraid to make even a tiniest sound, afraid that she would wake up from this beautiful dream.

"Sleep. Now. I will guard" He said.

Kagome nodded, her fears were purged with his promise.

She smiled.

She slept and he watched her sleeping.

~.~.~

Word count 235


	11. Chapter 11 K

K for King

The Sun shared the last of its remaining luminance to this side of the world, painting the sky in vibrant glows of yellow, orange and gold. He walked in front, leading the pack in every way an Alpha would. The silk that graced him ruffled as fine music, his fur flowing like a regal cape, his aura was bright, solidifying his bravado.

Kagome's steps were slow, her eyes had a mind of its own, trailing and tracing even the smallest of scar imprinted on his body. There was a sudden insatiable thirst in her throat that refused to be sated even after drinking almost a gallon of water.

The pack halted for resting and everyone settled on the soft green grass, everyone except the Lord of West. He stood aloof, tall and strong in the path, the golden beam smooched his locks in to bright silver, edging his form with halo.

His face was impassive; chin was tilted high and swords were perched on its righteous place, his armour was sharp and shining and his pristine sleeves were floating against the dancing wafts.

In every inch, in every nook and from every other way he looked as mighty and real as a King would appear and her childish dreams of finding a 'Prince Charming riding a white horse' wept, whined and succumbed to an uneventful death.

Her heart swelled.

She had finally found her King.

~.~.~

Word count 238


	12. Chapter 12 L

L for Love

For the trillionth time, Sesshomaru wondered why his hanyou brother took off every single night to meet the woman who had caused him so much grief; who had mercilessly sealed him for years and trapped him like a mere fly to the trunk of the ageless tree.

She was dead and made of clay, her stare always cold.

She had asked him to follow her, beyond life, in to the other world.

Yet, when the slimy white collectors floated across the midnight sky collecting orbs of light for their mistress, Inuyasha followed them with blind eyes and never stops until he has drowned in her arms.

Sesshomaru concluded that his brother, the heir of his father, the second in line to the throne of West, was finally cracked. But the miko differed from _her_ lord; her eyes had a knowing glint, a look of pity drenched her whenever her vision blurs with the trail left behind by the hanyou.

"No, he is in love" She had told in a voice so soft.

The dawn had crept up, yawned and painted the night with its persistent rays of morning tendrils. Inuyasha reeked of death, refused to wash up, soaking in her scent, taking in her misery.

But his face had a glow of an eternal bliss.

Sesshomaru finally understood.

He would live, toil and burn in hell for _his_ miko.

And it would still be heaven.

~.~.~

Word Count 235


	13. Chapter 13 M

M for Mine

There was a rumble, ruffle, sand storm and a foul smell that irritated the western lord. His eyes caught the subtle movement in Inuyasha's stance with a frown in his face and so the lord moved further to investigate the itch to promptly eradicate it.

"My Kagome" The wolf demon had declared, had taken her feeble lovely hand in to the confines of his big, brawny wolf paw. There was a chuckle from the monk, as if the show was something that occurs frequently.

Two pairs of golden eyes narrowed.

One of them was seeking, plotting a slow painful death of certain wolf prince.

The other had taken his father's fang out, yelled, cursed and growled like a bratty child. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in its slit, the wolf was yet to remove his hands.

"Hey dog breath! take care of my woman, will ya?"

There was a sharp look from the demon that had a marking of violet crescent. The wolf had the audacity to barge in and claim what was rightfully Sesshomaru's.

"Oi! filthy wolf, stop sniffing around us and take your damn paws of her" Inuyasha yelled, striking the blue eyed prince.

They went around, calling each other names and pulling each other's leg. The western lord had enough of this attitude. When Inuyasha raised his claws, yelling a disgraceful line that had rhymed but made no sense, Sesshomaru intervened.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha babbled.

He was duly ignored. The full demon's hand was raised to unleash the green whip.

"Oh no, you don't get to do that. This is my fight" The hanyou stepped in.

"No, _**mine**_ "

~.~.~.~

Word count 274


	14. Chapter 14 N

N for Nails

It was red last week.

The Western Lord had a moment of panic; he had thought that her toes were bleeding. But his nostrils made him see that it wasn't blood.

This week it was blue. A paint of Royal blue in those squared little crowns, it was as if the world's richest sapphires had gathered around, finally chosen her as a worthy and licked her feet.

She had coloured Rin's in pink, smudged it with glitters that spat out rainbows every time when her toes were bathed in beams of golden Sun. Sesshomaru almost had a wild thought to loot those glitters and pour it on Inuyasha, but then he had seen how the miko's eyes narrowed last week when he had tried to kill the mangy wolf.

Somehow the demon lord didn't like getting in to her hate list and he knew that even though it would be downright hilarious to see the hanyou covered in specs of twinkles, it wouldn't sit well with his miko. So he sighed and let go of his master plan.

There was an ordeal with one of shard drunk demon that night. There was growling, yelling and a final whip from the lord's palm that silenced the opponent. The shards were gathered, purified and there were all merry except for the tall silver haired dog demon.

There was a tiniest tear in his silk kimino, in the edge of his shoulder, under his armour and he was displeased.

The moon had sunk and the star of morning had kissed the sky, and the lord almost smiled.

Her toes were red again, but in each nail there was a small white flower with six petals that had once adorned his silk sleeves.

~.~.~.~

Word count 292


	15. Chapter 15 O

O for Old

He was left with a legacy, a throne and a strong palace. The erstwhile Lord and Lady of the West were fine collectors of rare treasury, drenched in richness and invested in things that sparkled.

His idea of treasury list was different, limited and confined; his Rin and his newly renowned pack (Including the Imp and his pet dragon) and a single precious ring. The ring was his mother's, and it defined just her and only her.

A cold stone that was well cut and shaped as a crescent moon perched as the face of the ring, shone under night's shadow. His claws clicked with the diamond, a sigh trailed in his lips. The ring would never get a new meaning when it adorned his miko's fingers. The cold breeze seeped, his silver hair fluttered, caressing Kagome so lightly and gently. Her fingers caught the end of the strands, twisting them in base of her finger.

Her eyes travelled over his frame, she saw the single ring, calling for her, to be worn and cherished. Her palm reached his, joining his fingers over the one jewel.

It glittered in the pit of her palm and almost had a new halo. No more it screamed cold, it had an aura of benevolence now. His lips were short of words; his lungs were devoid of breath.

"Its old" He said, his once frozen heart did a dip again to his navel when she looked up smiling and spoke the words that marked him hers forever.

"But it's mine to hold."

~.~.~

Word count 261

A/N : I hope he is still in character :( :/


	16. Chapter 16 P

P for Pups

"Please?" She whined, cried, brawled but it had zero effect on Inuyasha.

"NO! Cut it out!" The hanyou was irritated, he huffed and puffed; red in face; but the miko and the tiny girl grinning near her wouldn't back down.

"But please, just once can Rin touch?" Rin had an adorable puppy eyes that would melt metals and irons. And Inuyasha almost gave in. Almost! The girls had found him purring this morning (which he shouted and claimed that he doesn't purr, ever!) and they thought that it was absolutely cute.(He had yelled he wasn't cute, but no one listened to him)

"No, find your own thing to play with" He roared and stomped off before he could cave in and allow the girls to pet him and his tiny fluffy silver hair. He just couldn't understand their obsession with his ears!

"I want a pup" Kagome had declared, Sesshomaru was startled, almost faltering in his path and cursed. Inuyasha had rolled down and laughed till his brother had smacked him.

He was still laughing and Kagome just couldn't understand why there was this menace.

"Inuyashaaa" She trailed and his laughter stopped. She cajoled him (and by cajole it meant demanded, threatened and bribed) in to telling why Sesshomaru was stunned.

"Pups means babies, you idiot" He had finally told her and her skin decided to camouflage in to a tomato, she sputtered something and fled.

Later that night, when sky oozed out inks of black, Sesshomaru had given her a white and brown pup that he had found wandering. She promptly cried, shrieking that this was the best present and on how ridiculously cute the tiny barking puppy was. Rin was delighted and squealed, waking up Inuyasha in process.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome had called him and he inclined his head, her eyes sparkled, mischief dancing in her brown orbs.

"When we have pups, would it also have Inuyasha's cute ears?" She asked, Sesshomaru smirked and Inuyasha fainted.

~.~.~

Word count 330


	17. Chapter 17 Q

Q for Queen

The sky swallowed up the ball of gold, spewing the luminance across the world in hues of tinted gold, pink and orange. The clouds were dipped in the brilliant shine and were floating around in a lazy waltz. The young miko was taking etiquette lessons to Rin.

Sesshomaru watched them from the abode of his shady trees, his eyes gleaming, his ears taking in the words that could be compared with the most beautiful tunes his royal musicians played at his luxury.

Her hair shone under the evening blaze, so smooth and his claws itched again, desperate to trace those black streaks. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Her knowledge rivalled his own, her courage stepped up a notch after every ordeal, her compassion almost warming his cold heart every time she managed to give a smile.

And now, here she was, giving lessons on diplomacy that even his best of ministers failed in trait. The warm breeze caressed his cheeks, and his lungs couldn't get enough whiff of her pleasant aroma. His eyes feasted on her again, her back was imposingly straight, her chin tilted high towards the face of the evening universe, her lips had an ever present minuscule smile, a halo above her head as a crown that she deserved.

His heart swelled, his chest puffed in pride.

She was in every way a Queen would be, she sparkled under the kiss of the remaining Sun. She glowed and his head bowed in a blinding reverence that she deserved.

She was his Queen and he was her King, together they would rule the kingdom of West to a destined future of eternal bliss.


	18. Chapter 18 R

R for Rare/ Ruler

He always has an uninterested look etched in his face. He never raised his voice, nor shouted as Inuyasha does whenever he is usually ignored, yet the lord always gets the due respect just by his presence. So it confused Kagome to the core when he tried to fit in.

He had tried playing with Rin and Shippo this morning. The demon slayer and the monk had stood frozen to watch the miracle unfolding. Shippo ended up stuttering in every sentence and Rin had given up explaining rules to a game because the lord had said that the game they played was too silly and that there was no meaning or logic in it.

Sesshomaru had actually tried to have a conversation over a cup of tea with the monk and when the holy man had opened his wisdom on pervert-ism, the great lord of west had to restrain his green whip from being emitted unintentionally from the heart of his palms.

The whole concept of Sesshomaru trying too hard to fit in to the group was almost too flattering and endearing its own way. Her heart melted and her insides went goo immediately.

When she had been alone bathing under the light of moon, he gave her one of his rare smiles that he reserved for her and only her. His eyes glowed under the settling mist, her cheeks reddened at his strong gaze. She was his precious little human, so rare and so different.

She understood what made him so rare, so special. He was born for her, lived for centuries just to see her crawl through the magic well. Their bond was so rare, cheating the chains of time.

He was a rare being, born to stand out and lived to rule.

And now she silently believed that he ruled her heart too.

~.~.~.~

Word count 310

A/N: Thanks for the lovely comments :)


	19. Chapter 19 S

S for Star

"Why do you keep staring at the sky?" Souta had asked her when she had sat back on her chair. She had come home for the weekend, to study for the upcoming test. Her mother had been delighted to have her back and showed the said happiness by hugging her for almost an hour. The miko almost felt guilty for not returning to her birth realm often. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that her heart belonged to the feudal era, next to certain someone.

She had been doing her piled up homework, until the night had blanketed the sky. Her eyes had danced gleefully, tracing each twinkles that were sewed like precious gems in the heavens.

She almost soared away, blending in to the night's kiss when her vision rested on the silver crescent. A silly smile edged her lips, her heart drummed in a rhythm and she sighed. It was as if the demon lord had inhabited the sky for her, to grace her with his own gaze. She felt blessed and light.

And the sigh from her had made Souta to ask that question. Her eyes glimmered; her chest ached with the delightful reminiscences and with memories that resided permanently in her heart, and her smile widened with a realisation.

"Because , Souta, the star's glitter for us, giving us hope, helping us to remember that even with all the distances and miles and time, we all live under a single sky."

~.~.~

Word count 248


	20. Chapter 20 T

T for Tattoo

She was in what could be described as euphoria, her face had a constant smile and she just couldn't wait to see his reaction when he sees what she had done. All the more, she wished he would find out without her having to show.

He was awed, stunned and dumb folded. His lungs refused to inhale the much needed air, his tongue refused to move, his lips declined to close. It shone like a single most precious gem in the back of her nape, safe behind her raven strands, peeking a bit, just to tease him.

"Kagome, Why?" He asked when his mind finally smacked him back to the senses.

She smiled, her cheeks brightened in the most delicious colours under the highlights of night. She gathered her silky mass of tress to one side, revealing him the skin which was now branded with ink. His claws traced the pattern, his digits gracing the half crescent in her neck.

"It's a tattoo, permanent" She informed, his eyes slipped down to meet hers, gold and brown met in the mid, conversing what could never be done through words.

She had told without language that she was his and he was content, happy and ecstatic. She had proudly accepted her mate, with a ring in her finger and his mark in her shoulder. His fingers glided down her hair, a gentle tug to a single strand.

Now it was his turn to bear her mark. His finger had woven a strand of her ebon around it, as a simple mark that he was hers. It burnt in a violet hue and imprinted in the base of his finer, a mark of bow, as bright as a tattoo.

~.~.~

Word count 289


	21. Chapter 21 U

U for Universe

The soft hiss of the dying smoke from a pile of ashes was the only thing that was entertaining when the sleep refused to lull her in its lap. It was almost hypnotizing, the remains of smoulder, the last dance, curl and death of the burnt umber. Kagome wasn't sure why she found it worthy to watch the final flicker of chopped timber that once stood tall among the forest. Maybe she felt the need to bow down with reverence as silent thanks for the warmth it gave, a martyr as a prey to the inferno. Maybe it was its destiny, to fill their cold nights with a touch of gentle blaze.

Her gaze shifted to her right and settled on one being who watched over their pack, refusing to swim in the ocean of serene slumber. His eyes still shone under the humble silver of the sky, his guard was always on, his gaze was always calculative and she now realised why she was never graced with sleep these days.

"Sleep" He said. His voice was gentle, softer than the mildest brush of leaf, yet authoritative. Her lips curved in a lightest smile and he was intrigued with that. It seemed as if one moment she was lamenting over something and the next second had made her shoulders light. Sesshomaru wrote it off as another one of her human abilities.

"I couldn't" She whispered.

It no longer was a surprise to her. She realised that the moon shines only because of the Sun. That was how the Universe was supposed to work. The Sun burns on the other side of the world to let the moon glimmer on this side. Without the Sun, the moon doesn't have its light to bestow on the shadowed Earth.

It was strange how easy things were to understand. She could never sleep when he is awake and burning for her.

He was her Universe, her Sun and her own star that made her glow.

~.~.~.

Word count 335

A/N : Sorry for the late update :) and thank you for the lovely reviews.! 3


	22. Chapter 22 V

V for Violet

The walk towards the next village was so silent, serene and unbearable. Kagome wondered how long it would be until she would finally step down from her pride, go down in her knees and beg Sesshomaru to at least bless her with his glance. She silently cursed her luck, her timing and her fate. Everything had messed up two days back when she had indulged in a little bet game.

Two days back, the Kitsune had found long walks boring and so Kagome, who was the saviour of all, had decided to step in and brainstorm a game that would successfully purge the boredom away. How was she supposed to know that the Alpha of the pack would suddenly barge in and declare his participation?

She should have sniffed out the enveloping formidability when the dead miko had silently given her nod to indulge in their little game as well. It was a stupid game of guess. Stupid, because it had caused the first ever row between the miko and her demon.

"Okay, now its Sesshomaru's turn" The demon slayer had stated and the monk volunteered for the question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, guess the favourite colour of Kagome" Miroku had asked with a glint parading on his face. Sesshomaru had simply rolled his eyes, dusted off his dustless sleeve and answered with a smirk.

"Red"

She should have kept her mouth shut and nodded. She should have gone ahead, faked a smile and should have declared it as the correct guess. But she couldn't. She knew the demons in her group could sniff her lie. So she had walked along silently and his answer was hanging in the air.

Inuyasha had smirked out loud.

It was a hit to his pride. She hated the fact that Inuyasha was almost gleaming with a glee and it was all her fault. So she went ahead and "sat" the hanyou for five solid minutes. Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes and she understood that she had indeed wounded his pride by defending him. Alphas liked to fight their own fight unless it was obvious that they were week.

He had stopped talking to her and after few hours of feigning ignorance, Kagome had shouted that he was being childish.

"Green" He had said back eyeing her skirt.

"No"

"Maybe it's the colour of the eyes that made her fall in love" Miroku had gathered up guts and whispered in Sesshomaru's ears.

"Gold" He declared out loud.

"No. It's violet" Kagome had yelled back from her place. Her heart was considerably hurt and she just wanted to end the stupid game.

"Hm, that's my eye colour" Miroku's lips twitched. Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge her presence ever since.

And now Kagome was angry to the core because she just couldn't get why the demon lord was ignoring her in the first place.

Night came by, the crescent hovered in the abyss above, Miroku had finally crackled up and told her what actually had happened. She fumed and pulled Sesshomaru aside and asked whether he was downright delusional.

"It's Violet, cause it's your mark. The moon" She said. The night turned out to be bliss when Sesshomaru smacked the monk on his head.

~.~.~

Word Count 538


	23. Chapter 23 W

W for Warm

The night looked abandoned; the scattered stars were of no condolence to the world that mourned for their silvered jewel in the sky. It was the night of new moon, the night that wilfully shared its darkness to paint the hanyou's mane, the night that licked away his powers, the night he felt exposed.

The monk had made use of his charm to secure them an abode to sleep. When the shackles of slumber had claimed its victory over almost everyone in the tiny hut, Inuyasha seemed unscathed and followed out to follow the gentle breeze that caressed him. His stroll ceased under the base of a tree, his gaze filtered through the gloomy leaf less branches and reached the shadows above.

Soft footsteps made its way towards him, his dark eyes fluttered with specks of light when he saw Kikiyo. Her fingers twined with his and the smallest of arc tugged the corners of his lips. She nestled in to him further and his heart almost soared away like a feather.

It started to snow.

"It's a beautiful night" She said. His face was etched in a mark of confusion as her fingers trailed the length of his raven locks that almost bled with the shade of sky itself.

"I hate nights without moon" he confessed and she sighed.

"The moon is still there. Just not illuminated"

"It's cold" He huffed.

"It's the cold that makes us fall in love with the warmth" She said with the slightest of a smile brushing her lips.

Her smile reached out and tingled in the air with the kiss of winter.

Inuyasha soaked in her illuminating smile. It was a flicker, an ignition.

He had never felt so warm before. He felt content.

~.~.~

Word count 292

A/N : Just wanted to do one drabble on Inuyasha and Kikiyo.


	24. Chapter 24 X

X for Xoxo

It was the month that painted the barren lands of feudal era in a soft glow of snow. The second month of the twelve, the month that had strangely left the miko all giddy giddy. She had gone back to her own realm last week with a promise of treat when she returns back.

She had taken her first step back to the realm of demons with her huge out of shape over used back pack. The monk had gone all curious and his thirst for knowledge had made him question about her obvious excitement.

Her cheeks had tinges of deep pink, she stuttered, her eyes never met certain demon's yellow sapphire and it had made Sesshomaru even more intrigued.

The Kitsune had smelled the treat of sweetness wafting from her bag and had jumped with a shriek. Rin had joined in the little celebration and the miko was happy to evade the question that was still hanging somewhere in the cold air.

She opened her bag and handed over something called 'presents' wrapped in a glitter papers with an attachment of small wordings on top of it. Inuyasha got his usual ramen packs and another dish of same type with a different flavour. He had devoured it without expressing any form of gratitude.

The Kitsune had been graced with a new pack of crayons. Rin was given colour papers with stickers and paints. The monk had his hands on a modern script that had versions of new sutras. The demon slayer was drenched in richest silk skirt.

Even Jaken was blessed with a tiny box, he had blushed, mumbled something in terms of ' _foolish human_ ' and muttered a silent thanks.

Sesshomaru had claimed his place under the base of a tree, waiting for his turn as patiently as ever. He witnessed that her steps towards him was deliberately hesitant and slow. A single silver brow was raised elegantly in to an unvoiced question.

She blushed. He had a tiny smirk etched in his face, obviously enjoying the effect he had on her. She took a loud deep breath, her heart's flutter was very audible when she gave him his gift, wrapped in a silk of gold with a silver bow and a card. He untied the said knot to find a box of chocolate, a tempting piece of confectionary.

"I made it" She said. He nodded and reached over to the card.

 _My Lord,_

 _Xoxoxo_

 _Kagome._

When he looked up from the words, she was gone.

~.~

That night, he spied in to the cards of others, an act that he had been ashamed of committing but the curiosity had won over morals. Every other paper had their name, signed by her. There wasn't any strange message on it like his did.

He wanted to know what it was. According to him, the _X_ meant a 'target' and he was unsure on how to interpret it. He came to a bizarre conclusion that she was calling him an 'ox'. Doesn't she know that he was a dog?

He huffed and woke her up.

She had laughed, blushed and then whispered.

"It means hugs and kisses"

~.~.~

Word count 520


	25. Chapter 25 Y

Y for You

The summer basked around in a vivid yellow, spilling the drips of happiness around with the chirps of tiny birds. The flowers with hearts of rich softness had shared their fragrance, their essence among the breezy wind as a tribute of a kind.

The blades of grass so green, the tip of it bending down as a bow, a crown of dew drop glinting in the arch. The gentle tinkling of a stream, the calming sound of the water rushing down its narrow path down the small hill were soothing to hear. It was scenery worth so much, the smell, the air, the glow, it defined home.

Kagome let out a sigh of utmost content. She smiled, her chin high towards the shower of the warm Sun.

"Nothing can beat this. Is there anything more beautiful?" She asked, her eyes closed, still soaking in the ribbons of the burning golden star.

"There is" He said. Sesshomaru had been training the kitsune with wooden knife and had taken a break from the usual activity of the morning to look around for his favourite person. With the evil hanyou defeated and jewel restored, it was almost too real and tangible to finally settle down in a clearing where serene was oozed out in ounces. He had built her a small home, a humble abode as per her preference.

His heart sung in merry when she was finally allowed to see the new home. She had shrieked, laughed, cried, jumped and many more of human reactions were let out. He was still trying to come up with names for many of her reactions.

"More beautiful?" She asked again.

He nodded.

Her thin beautiful brow raised as an unvoiced question, almost challenging him to name his answer.

He smiled at the warm Sun, a look of smug was given towards the shining rays. His eyes trailed back to her face.

"You"

~.~.~

Word count : 320


	26. Chapter 26 Z

Z for Zig-Zak

Her teeth dip further on to her lip, her nails drums on her folded knee and she sighs. Patience was never her strongest virtue and the frequent gaze towards the closed door proves that.

She looks above, and through the squared window, the milky ribbon of crescent paints her face in a soft glow. Her pout stretches in to a tiny smile on seeing the familiar half shaped moon adorning the night's sky.

She hears a grunt and her eyes shift backs to the closed door, she grins.

"This is monstrous" he says when he opens the door and she tilts her head a little in confusion, her line of vision drops to the south of him, she blushes in a tint of delicious pink and giggles.

"Don't laugh. Why is it that the modern era has something this absurd? Zigzag bronze metal teeth in a place so sensitive?"

She laughs, a tear of joy peeks from her rim, he gets annoyed with her titter and crosses his arms in a childish way that reminds her oddly of Shippo.

She walks towards him, stands in the tip of her toe, a pitiful vain attempt to reach his nose, to kiss those sharp nostrils that freckled so cutely as a result of the fake anger.

She tugs him down and he obliges with a sigh. She kisses the edge of his nose, his royal stripe, his neck and when her head rests on his chest to hear the drum of his heartbeat, she whispers, "it's called as zip, my darling husband ".

~.~.~

Word count -260

A/N – And that's the end of it.

Do leave a review. Love you all! ~


End file.
